Adios Sasuke
by Hitomi Miwa
Summary: [NaruXSasu] Una carta, un adios, pensamientos vagos de una alma triste, una respuesta tardia.Un OneshortDead Fic. Pasen lean y si les parecen, dejen un rr.


**Algo que escribí, por que siento que mi amor no tiene dueño, que no lograre encontrar a aquel que me llene de su calor y me haga sentir viva, por que extraño, por que no puedo querer.**

**Advertencias: Shounen ai, Dead fic.**

_**Sasuke:**_

_Pues, es raro, lo se, ni siquiera se por que lo hago, o quizá lo sepa. Eres alguien especial para mi , lo que siento por ti es tal vez lo más cercano al amor._

_No se como fue que paso, si supiera lo hubiera detenido, pero no soy capaz, sin pudor te digo que cada día te amo más._

_A veces me digo "No puedes amarlo, es tu amigo, un hombre" pero no soy capaz de echar al olvido este sentimiento, que más que nada, me llena. Si aunque parezca raro, eres tú, uno de los pocos motivos por los cuales continuo, se que siempre me has visto como alguien alegre, que no se rendiría jamás, pues hoy me e rendido, y dejado a un lado mi falsa sonrisa, para dejar paso a las lágrimas, no puedo seguir._

_Ayer cuando pasaba por el parque te vi, pensé en ir a saludarte, no sabes como me costaba estar cerca de ti y controlarme, pero la vi llegar a ella, mi amor de infancia, o mejor dicho, la pantalla para que no notaras mis verdaderos sentimiento._

_Desde aquel día cuando éramos niños que me gustaste, desde siempre has sido tú el dueño de mis sueño, mi amor secreto._

_La besaste, fue la imagen más horrible que e visto en mi vida, aunque muy bien sabia que pasaría. No te negaste a sus labios, los recibiste con felicidad._

_Es gracioso, pero en ese instante sonreí sinceramente, encontraste a esa persona que necesitabas para rehacer tu vida, tu clan, para construir un hermoso futuro._

_Fui feliz por ti, pero en ese instante me di cuenta que mi existencia ya no valía nada._

_Éramos tres, y yo sabía que al final uno debería partir, y ese fui yo, si me quedo, solo empañare su felicidad con mi presencia, y es eso lo que no quiero. Empañar tu felicidad._

_Sabes muchas veces cuando dormías, te observaba, tu cara dormida es hermosa, lastima que jamás la volveré a ver, tal vez alguna noche te visite y te mire dormir, como muchas veces lo hice._

_Eres mi mejor amigo y se que lo sabes. Amigos. Fue lo más cerca que estuvimos, a lo único que podía aspirar ser de ti, que me correspondieras, era un sueño absurdo, tanto como en que algún día alguien en esta maldita aldea me reconociera._

_Ya no me importa, ni me duele, me costumbre a la soledad y el odio sabes, solo seguía por mis sueños, pero ayer me di cuenta que tu eras lo único y mi sentido se perdió._

_No quiero que te sientas culpable, no. Es solo que, ya no aguanto, el alma me pesa, y no tengo fuerzas ya para sostenerla, mi cuerpo solo se mantiene vivo por inercia, sabes._

_Pero hoy. Hoy seré libre, ya no me pesara el alma, se que es una salida cobarde y hasta estupida, quizás me regañes, por la amistad que sostenemos, pero no aguanto más._

_Dile a Sakura-chan que la quiero mucho, que la felicito, por que al fin consiguió conquistarte, y cumplir su sueño, dile también que te cuide mucho, que eres alguien muy valioso, que no se atreva a dañarte._

_Dile a Iruka-sensei, que le agradezco todo lo que hizo por mi, cada lindo gesto que tenía conmigo, siempre se lo agradecí, por acordarse de cada uno de mis cumpleaños, el era el único que lo recordaba, solo que este año no podrá saludarme._

_Cuéntale a Kakashi sensei, que Iruka me contó de su relación y que los felicito y les deseo lo mejor, ellos son lo que yo siempre soñé que tu y yo fuéramos, dile también que aunque no lo crea, lo quiero mucho, y que cuide mucho de Iruka que sé se pondrá triste con mi abrupta partida._

_A los demás solos diles que gracias, por que de cierta manera me ayudaron mucho._

_Ahora debo despedirme, el agua a hervido y me serviré mi ultimo Ramen antes de partir._

_TE AMO._

_Y perdóname por eso, pero mi loco corazón se fijo en ti, y no lo pude convencer de que te olvidara, es muy terco ,sabes, y el mismo me a dado esta solución para que todo termine._

_Perdónale, no sabe lo que hace, es solo un tonto corazón enamorado de quien no debe, de alguien que no es para él._

_Amigo/Rival, por medio de esta carta me despido de ti, no se si para siempre, se que algún día deberé enfrentar esas orbes negra, las cuales pedirán una razón coherente a mi decisión, pero eso será dentro de muchos años más, si es que vamos al mismo lugar, ya que me e percatado de que nuestros caminos jamás se cruzarán._

_Gracias por todo, solo te pido una cosas. Se feliz. Deja de lado el dolor y date la oportunidad de ser feliz, date la oportunidad que yo no tuve._

_Cuida de Sakura-chan, y de los demás._

_Perdona a tu hermano._

_Sana las heridas de tu corazón._

_Yo te cuidare desde donde sea que este._

_Y una ultima cosa antes de terminar._

_-No me olvides-_

_Se despide tu siempre amigo._

_Uzumaki Naruto_

_10 de octubre del 2006_

_Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo_

_-_**Dobe…-**

Luego de muchos años los ojos de Sasuke se llenaron de lágrimas, pero no lágrimas de amistad, esas eran lágrimas de real dolor, de dolor de a ver perdido a lo que más amaba.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

El orgullo muchas veces nos puede llevar al precipicio del dolor, de la infelicidad, nos lanza a una oscuridad impenetrable, un lugar de donde no podemos salir.

El temor del rechazo, muchas veces nos da respuestas equivocadas y nos aleja de la felicidad.

La poca tolerancia de la sociedad, nos lleva a hacer cosas que no queremos, a tratar de convencer a nuestro corazón, que no está bien querer a la gente por quien es, sino por como se ve.

Por la discriminación, hundimos a la gente, en el profundo dolor, los dejamos cerca de la soledad, la peor consejera.

Por todo esto, hoy en día miles de personas son infelices, están con personas que realmente no quieren, solo para mantener las tontas apariencias.

Me pueden llamar loca, y puede que lo este , pero mientras viva tratare de alcanzar la felicidad, no guardare mis sentimientos, por mucho que tema, quizás en el intento encuentre a alguien que realmente me quiera.

No discriminare a quien no ama de la misma forma que yo. Respetare a la gente que tiene otra opción.

Dios me enseño el respeto, así que como hija de él lo are.

¿Quien es dueño de a verdad?

¿Quién decide que esta bien, y que esta mal?

¿Quién dijo que había reglas para amar?

¿Quién le enseña a decidir bien al corazón?

Nadie es dueño de la verdad, nosotros somos dueño de nuestra verdad, y con aquella debemos vivir, por mucho que los demás afirmen que estamos mal, si somos felices, sigamos, no nos detengamos por las frivolidades de una sociedad tan solo de apariencias

¡Basta!

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

_**Naruto:**_

_No sabes como me duele. No puede imaginar como duele._

_Tu funeral fue hace 5 días, éramos pocos los presente, pero todos te queríamos sinceramente,_

_Olvidarte era o que más deseaba en el mundo. Sacar esas mariposas que rondaban por mi estomago cada vez que sonreías._

_Sinceramente, eres lo que más amo en el mundo, a quien siempre amare por muy lejos que estés, perdóname tú a mi Naruto, si mi orgullo fuera menos, quizá hoy seriamos ambos muy felices, tal vez no tendría opción de renacer mi clan, pero sería sinceramente feliz, lo digo de corazón._

_Tú me mostraste tantas cosas, me sacaste de la oscuridad, que por poco m consume, te agradeceré siempre, por ser un amigo incondicional._

_Siempre alegre y energético, con una sonrisa en la cara, siempre dispuesto a ayudar a quien fuera, aunque te hicieran daño, tu derramabas cariño por doquier, sin esperar nada a cambio, esas era una de las cosas que más amaba de ti._

_Ya no me quedan lágrimas para llorarte amor. Ni una sola. No me queda corazón para seguir amándote, y jamás habrá tiempo sufriente para arrepentirme de no decirte que te amaba._

_Seguiré vivo solo con tu recuerdo, esperare aquel momento e iré por ti, no se que te diré cuando te vea, quizá solo corra y te de un beso, un beso, un simple beso._

_Con un beso tuyo, uno solo hubiera vivido tranquilo, y sin remordimientos._

_Ya no se que más decirte Naruto._

_Tan solo que te amo._

_Perdonare._

_Querré._

_Viviré._

_Seguiré._

_-Solo por ti mi amor-_

_Yo te pido una sola cosa._

_-Espérame-_

_Uchia Sasuke._

_15 de octubre 2006._

_Pd: Feliz cumpleaños atrasado…usuratoncachi._

00000000000000000000000000

The End?

0000000000000000000000000

**Notas de autora: **Comentarios, descargas, tomatazos. Presione Go y deje su mensaje.

Dark-Hitomi.


End file.
